


Spotkam cię tam, gdzie kończy się strona

by Avillo



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Character Death Fix, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon Fix-It, The Death Cure Spoilers, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avillo/pseuds/Avillo
Summary: - Tommy, słuchaj – mówi Newt, odrobinę desperacko, i bierze dłoń Thomasa, splatając ich palce. - Brenda dobiegła do mnie na czas – unosi ich złączone dłonie i kładzie na swojej piersi, tak aby Thomas mógł poczuć stały, mocny rytm jego serca. - Wasza dwójka mnie uratowała, widzisz?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'll meet you where the page proclaims the end](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469037) by [zapfinoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapfinoo/pseuds/zapfinoo). 



> Tłumaczenie za zgodą autora. Betowała wielka Shiroiji. <3
> 
> (Zawiera spoilery do TDC!!! Obejrzyj najpierw film!!!)
> 
> Znalazłam tego fika tuż po obejrzeniu ostatniej części i okazał się idealnym lekarstwem na moje złamane serce, dlatego postanowiłam go przetłumaczyć licząc, że innym też pomoże. Dla mnie to jest oficjalne zakończenie serii. Enjoy.

Thomas budzi się, desperacko łapiąc powietrze.

Jego gardło płonie, a oddychanie wydaje się takie trudne, za trudne. Siada, próbując ułatwić sobie zaczerpnięcie powietrza, kiedy uświadamia sobie, że wciąż krzyczy. Nie może sobie nawet przypomnieć, co go tak przeraziło, i jakby tego było mało, wraca ból, przypominając mu o dziurze przeszywającej jego brzuch. Patrzy na siebie w dół – rana postrzałowa została opatrzona, wokół jego torsu owinięty jest gruby bandaż, ale to wciąż boli jak diabli.

Zmusza się, żeby się uspokoić, aż w końcu jego oddech się wyrównuje. Nie ma pojęcia jak długo spał, ale wydaje się, jakby minęło pięć lat. Bada wzrokiem swoje otoczenie – jest na łóżku, w jakimś szałasie zbudowanym z cienkiego drewna. Drzwi są otwarte, dzięki czemu może zobaczyć ocean, oddalony zaledwie o kilka stóp od tej małej chatki. Fale są spokojne, ale nagle uderza go silny podmuch wiatru i _wow_. Bryza jest zaskakująco wilgotna i orzeźwiająca, Thomas bierze głęboki oddech i smakuje go, ponieważ nie pamięta czasu, w którym powietrze nie byłoby zbyt suche i zakurzone, przesiąknięte cząsteczkami piasku. Podnosi się z łóżka i staje na nogi. To powoduje, że całe jego ciało przeszywa ból, ale nie obchodzi go to. Impuls, by wyjść i zbadać teren jest silniejszy, niż palący ból w jego brzuchu. To jeden z jego największych problemów; zawsze był zbyt ciekawy dla własnego dobra.

Thomas myśli, że musi śnić, kiedy stawia pierwsze kroki na plaży, ponieważ na ziemi nie ma już takich miejsc, jak to. Na dworze jest ciepło, słońce jasno świeci, ale nie promieniuje takim nieznośnym, piekącym ciepłem, do jakiego przywykł. Wszystko tutaj wydaje się przyjemne, a Thomas nie pamięta, aby kiedykolwiek wcześniej czuł się tak wypełniony spokojem. _To jest za dobre, by było prawdziwe_ , automatycznie mówi mu jego mózg. _Pułapka._ Stara się ignorować ten paranoidalny głos w jego głowie i myśli, że DRESZCZ osiągnął sukces; uszkodzili go tak mocno, że wciąż będzie wątpił we wszystko, co go otacza – nawet w jego cholernych _snach_.

Wszystko jest takie kolorowe i takie żywe, uświadamia sobie, obracając się ciągle w kółko, żeby chłonąć to wszystko. To miejsce przypomina mu trochę Strefę – ale nie ma nic sztucznego w tym kojącym blasku słonecznym, dźwiękach czy pogodzie, absolutnie nic. Czuje się taki wolny. (I w głębi duszy wie, że _jest_. Pierwszy raz w życiu.)

Thomas znowu się obraca i patrzy na ocean i góry, majaczące w oddali – to jest takie piękne. Desperacko pragnie, żeby to było prawdziwe, żeby słońce nie było tak okrutne i nie spaliło całego świata. To wygląda zbyt prawdziwie, zdaje sobie sprawę, gdy szczególnie duża fala rozbija się o brzeg, a woda dociera aż do jego stóp. Krystalicznie czysta woda jest zimna, i to takie jaskrawe i odświeżające uczucie, że wyrywa go z transu, w którym był, i nagle…

Nagle Thomas przypomina sobie, co się stało tuż przed tym, jak został postrzelony i stracił przytomność. Nieruchomieje, całe jego ciało staje się lodowate, pomimo ciepła panującego na zewnątrz, gdy wspomnienia wracają do niego falami. Pamięta, jak żyły na szyi jego przyjaciela i twarz stawały się coraz ciemniejsze z każdą sekundą, pamięta, jak niezdrowo i całkowicie bezradnie wyglądał – i pamięta przerażające, czyste szaleństwo, które zawładnęło nim w jego ostatnich chwilach. Przypomina sobie także Brendę biegnącą ku niemu i martwe ciało leżące na ziemni, serum ściśnięte w ciasnym uścisku jej dłoni, ale była za późno. Gdyby Thomas zaoszczędził im trochę więcej czasu, tylko kilka krótkich _sekund_ , jego przyjaciel byłby z nimi, żywy. Śmierć Newta jest jego winą i nie potrafi żyć z tą świadomością – nieważne na jawie czy we śnie.

Jest jeszcze Teresa. Słodka, piękna Teresa, która z jakiegoś niewyobrażalnie głupiego powodu uratowała życie Thomasa kosztem swojego. Mógłby ją wciągnąć ze sobą, jeśli tylko byłby odrobinę silniejszy, odrobinę szybszy, ale nie był. Udało im się pokonać DRESZCZ, uciec, a nawet znaleźć lekarstwo – ale on stracił dwie najważniejsze dla siebie osoby tego samego dnia, i nagle życie nie wydaje się dłużej warte przeżycia, ponieważ jak może dalej żyć z krwią obojga jego przyjaciół na rękach?

Thomas nadal tak stoi, zastygły w miejscu, a straszne obrazy wciąż migają mu w głowie. _Krew, zainfekowana skóra, płonące miasto._ Jest całkiem pewien, że zaczął płakać, ale szczerze mówiąc, jest mu wszystko jedno.

Nagle słyszy za sobą kroki na piasku i odwraca się, spodziewając się najgorszego. Jednak nie jest to poparzeniec ani nic równie okropnego, o czym zazwyczaj śni, nie, to tylko Brenda.

Podchodzi do niego w stałym tempie, uśmiechając się, jakby nic złego się nie stało.

\- W końcu się obudziłeś, huh? - mówi, zatrzymując się tuż przed nim. - Jak się czujesz?

Thomas jest o krok od powiedzenia czegoś w stylu _a jak myślisz?,_ ale uświadamia sobie, że ona musi pytać o jego faktyczne rany – nie o metaforyczne rany w jego sercu.

\- Uh, lepiej – mówi, brzmiąc zbyt ochryple, i przypomina sobie, jak wcześniej krzyczał. Musi odchrząknąć kilka razy, dopiero po tym jest w stanie dalej mówić. - Teraz lepiej – dodaje, mimo że nie ma pojęcia, o co mu chodzi.

Brenda wyciąga rękę i unosi jego koszulkę, odsłaniając bandaż. Kiwa głową z aprobatą i macha w stronę gór.

\- Reszta jest tam – mówi mu. - Chcesz iść do nich dołączyć, czy potrzebujesz jeszcze trochę czasu, żeby odpocząć?

 _Jaka reszta? myśli. Streferzy?_ Jeśli tak, to zdecydowanie chce iść i ich zobaczyć, skoro to jest dobry sen – oczywiście o ile nie zamieni się w koszmar.

\- Chodźmy – mówi Thomas, a ona uśmiecha się do niego.

\- Byłeś nieprzytomny przez długi czas, wiesz? - stwierdza Brenda, idąc wzdłuż linii brzegowej. Po raz kolejny Thomas zastanawia się, o czym jest ten dziwny sen – nie zamierza jednak narzekać. Nie ma najmniejszej ochoty wracać już do rzeczywistości. Ani nigdy. - Wystarczająco byśmy zaczęli się martwić.

\- Sorry? - mówi, unosząc dłoń do czoła, próbując zasłonić oczy przed oślepiającym blaskiem słońca.

\- Jest okej. - Brenda chichocze. - Newt i ja na zmianę chodziliśmy sprawdzać co u ciebie prawie co godzinę.

Thomas zamiera na dźwięk jego imienia i gwałtownie się zatrzymuje.

\- Newt jest tutaj? - pyta głosem pełnym niedowierzania i odwraca się, by spojrzeć Brendzie w oczy. Tak szybko, jak te słowa opuszczają jego usta, kopie się mentalnie za posiadanie nadziei. Miał już wcześniej setki takich snów – zaczynają się dobrze, po czym przeradzają się w traumatyczne koszmary, w których jego przyjaciele są martwi lub zarażeni. Jednak jeśli może znowu zobaczyć Newta – nawet przez chwilę, i nawet jeśli tylko we śnie – z chęcią podejmie ryzyko.

Brenda wygląda na zmieszaną.

\- Tak, czemu miałoby go tutaj nie być? - pyta, a Thomas nagle znowu widzi Newta w swoim umyśle, teraz gdy tuli go w ramionach, krew tryska z rany na jego piersi. Nie odpowiada jej. Są teraz bliżej gór, więc Thomas może dostrzec więcej baraków, wyglądających jak ten, w którym się obudził. Wszystkie są zbudowane blisko siebie, a z kilku wydobywa się dym – Thomas czuje zapach jedzenia i przypomina mu to o kuchni Frypana. Nieoczekiwanie przypomina sobie zdanie, które powiedział pewnego razu, jeszcze kiedy uciekali; _Nigdy nie sądziłem, że to powiem, ale tęsknię za Strefą_. Thomas idealnie go teraz rozumie.

Brenda prowadzi go do niewielkiej osady, w której jest mnóstwo ludzi. Nie rozpoznaje ich wszystkich, ale widzi Harriet, Vince’a i Arisa oraz kilka dzieciaków, które uratowali przed DRESZCZem, a których imion jeszcze nie zna. Niektórzy siedzą wokół małego ognisk, niektórzy biegają, zajęci różnymi sprawami, i wszyscy wydają się troszczyć o własne sprawy. To przypomina mu Strefę bardziej niż cokolwiek. Tak bardzo, że to aż boli. Nawet sposób, w jaki wszystko jest zbudowane, jest taki jak tam.

Brenda daje Thomasowi chwilę, żeby mógł ogarnąć to wszystko, ale wtedy Vince go zauważa, wstaje i podchodzi do nich.

Uśmiecha się jak dumny ojciec i klepie Thomasa po plecach.

\- Witaj w Bezpiecznej Przystani – mówi, a Thomas nigdy wcześniej nie widział go tak szczęśliwego. - Jak się masz, dzieciaku?

Thomas waha się, zbyt przytłoczony, by mówić, ponieważ to jest bardzo realistyczny sen. Otwiera usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale wtedy przenosi wzrok i patrzy za Vince’a i…

Oh.

Minho i Newt zbliżają się do niego za Vince’em. Newt się uśmiecha, i nie ma absolutnie żadnego śladu po wirusie. W zasadzie wyglądał promiennie – na szczęśliwszego i zdrowszego niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, i to jest. To wygląda na nim tak dobrze. Thomas zdaje sobie sprawę, że obaj byli tak zajęci i zestresowani przez wszystkie miesiące, które spędzili w obozie, że nie mieli wolnej chwili, by po prostu usiąść i odpocząć – ale teraz Newt wygląda na zrelaksowanego i beztroskiego, i Thomas nigdy przedtem nie widział go takiego.

To piękny widok.

Newt musiał poczuć wzrok Thomasa na sobie, ponieważ odwraca się od Minho i krzyżuje z nim spojrzenie – uśmiech blondyna momentalnie staje się jeszcze szarszy. Thomas nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale to wywołuje falę ciepła przechodzącą przez całe jego ciało, i przez sekundę zapomina, że to nie jest tak naprawdę prawdziwe. Tylko Newt ma na niego takie wpływ, myśli, gdy zaczyna biec w kierunku swoich przyjaciół. Sprawia, że Thomas zapomina o wszystkim, co go otacza.

Dociera do nich i przyciąga do siebie Newta, tak blisko, jak tylko może, bo jeśli to tylko sen, to zamierza w pełni go wykorzystać, zanim wróci do prawdziwego świata.

Newt wydaje zdyszany, zaskoczony dźwięk, prosto w jego szyję, ale po chwili owija ramiona wokół jego talii.

\- Tobie też cześć, Tommy – mówi, odsuwając się, by spojrzeć Thomasowi w oczy. Nadal są bardzo blisko, więc Thomas sięga i gładzi policzek Newta, zanim zdąży to przemyśleć.

\- Hej – wydusza, kompletnie zahipnotyzowany, ponieważ dopiero co stracił Newta, ale teraz go odzyskał – dostał drugą szansę, by powiedzieć wszystko, czego nie powiedział wcześniej.

Wszystko wydaje się tak niewiarygodnie prawdziwe, że Thomas pozwala sobie udawać, że takie jest. Przesuwa kciukiem po miękkiej skórze – jest gładka i zdrowa – żadnych widocznych żył, żadnej bladości, żadnej palącej gorączki. Newt unosi brwi i wygląda na zaskoczonego tym gestem, ale uśmiecha się i lekko pochyla do dotyku, i to wszystko, co ma znaczenie dla Thomasa. Nie może przestać się zastanawiać, czy prawdziwy Newt też by mu na to pozwolił.

Newt się śmieje, a wokół jego oczu robią się zmarszczki.

\- Hej. Czujesz się lepiej, jak rozumiem.

\- Tak, tak, mam się dobrze – Thomas mówi lekceważąco, ponieważ tak jest. Nie ma czasu na martwienie się o siebie, w tej chwili jest zbyt zajęty martwieniem się o Newta. Poza tym nie czuje już prawie żadnego bólu w brzuchu, więc może kompletnie to zignorować, gdy wpatruje się w chłopca przed sobą.

\- Jesteś pewny? - dopytuje Newt, oczywiście nieprzekonany. - Zostałeś postrzelony, ty cholerny idioto, mogłeś zginąć.

\- Ale nie zginąłem – protestuje Thomas, desperacko starając się zignorować głos z tyłu swojego umysłu, mówiący _jednak ty zginąłeś i to tylko moja wina. Tak bardzo przepraszam._

Newt tylko przewraca oczami i kładzie dłoń na czole Thomasa.

\- A na dodatek, złapałeś naprawdę paskudną gorączkę. Jednak wydaje się, że już ci przeszło.

Thomas stara się nie lgnąć do jego dotyku, naprawdę się stara, ale nigdy nie był w tym dobry, śniąc czy nie. Nie może powstrzymać rumieńców wpełzających na jego policzki, a jedyne, o czym może myśleć, to jak bardzo spieprzony jest – nawet jeśli to tylko sztuczna sceneria wymyślona przez jego kreatywny umysł.

Minho chrząka.

\- Wy smrodasy, potrzebujecie trochę czasu na osobności? - drażni się, a Thomas odsuwa się, nagle przypominając sobie, że są też inni ludzie wokół, a nie tylko on i Newt. Chce odpowiedzieć tak, tak, potrzebujemy, ale tego nie robi.

Newt znowu się śmieje i pociąga za rękaw Thomasa.

\- Nie, możemy iść.

\- Gdzie?

\- Byłeś nieprzytomny przez długi czas, kolego. Zrobiliśmy tutaj niezłe postępy, gdy ty spałeś jak małe dziecko – mówi Minho, i wykonuje dramatyczny gest w kierunku chat i dużego miejsca wokół ogniska – i tak, to robi wrażenie.

(- Pozwól nam się oprowadzić.

\- To brzmi znajomo.

\- Zamknij się, Tommy.)

Jak oni to wszystko zbudowali zaledwie w trzy dni, wykracza poza rozumowanie Thomasa, ale zakłada, że tak właśnie działają sny.

W sumie jest sześć chat i już planują zbudować kolejne. Większość z nich jest ogromna – Minho mówi mu, że mogłoby się w nich zmieścić nawet pięć osób. Do tej pory nie potrzebowali schronienia, tak naprawdę większość ludzi spała na zewnątrz na hamakach, ponieważ do tej pory pogoda była cały czas słoneczna. Żadnego deszczu, żadnych burz, ale wciąż woleli być przygotowani na każdą ewentualność.

Thomas widzi Sonye, Frya, Jorge i Gally’ego na drodze, i wszyscy witają go z wielkimi uśmiechami na twarzach. Thomas nadal nie może patrzeć na Gally’ego bez towarzyszącego mu uczucia nienawiści przez to, co zrobił Chuckowi, ale… jest ponadto. Tak naprawdę to nie była wina Gally’ego i łatwiej mu przebywać w jego obecności, odkąd pomógł im dostać się do Minho.

Thomas nigdzie nie widzi Teresy, i jego serce odrobinę się łamię, po raz tysięczny, jak się wydaje, gdy uświadamia sobie, że jej tu nie ma, z jakiegoś dziwnego, niezrozumiałego powodu. Przecież to jego sen, prawda? Więc dlaczego nie może go kontrolować? Chce trzymać się tego świata tak długo, jak zdoła, ale potrzebuje tu też Teresy.

Słońce zaczyna powoli zachodzić. Wszyscy nieśpiesznie schodzą ze wzgórza, na którym stoją chaty, na plaże, gdzie jest ognisko i jedzenie. Obok niego stoi wielki kamień, a gdy Thomas podchodzi bliżej, pojmuje, czym on jest. To ich nowa wersja ściany w Labiryncie, gdzie zapisywali imiona ludzi, którym się nie udało. Od razu dostrzega imiona Chucka i Teresy, i znowu się czuje, jakby miał zacząć płakać – ten widok jest tak przytłaczający, te wszystkie imiona wyryte przed nim; to sprawia, że uświadamia sobie, jak wielu ludzi stracili. To przytłaczające, mimo że nie znał większości osób, których imiona są tu zapisane. Myśli, że mógł znać ich wcześniej. Zanim odebrali mu jego wspomnienia.

\- Mówiłem ci, że znaleźliśmy dla nich miejsce – odzywa się ktoś za nim i Thomas odwraca się, by znaleźć tam Newta.

\- Tak – Thomas szepcze bez tchu, ponieważ ogień obok nich oświetla twarz drugiego chłopca delikatnym, pomarańczowym światłem, przez co on dosłownie wygląda, jakby świecił. Thomas będzie za nim tęsknił tak bardzo. Właściwie on już za nim tęskni.

\- Coś cię martwi, widzę to. Jak się czujesz? - pyta Newt, ale nie oskarżycielsko, delikatnie, w ten cudowny sposób, w który tylko on umie pytać. Jakby chciał upewnić się, że Thomas wie, że nie musi odpowiadać, jeśli nie czuje się z tym komfortowo.

Jednak nie ma nic, czego Thomas nie mógłby mu powiedzieć.

\- Ja tylko… chciałbym, żeby to było prawdziwe.

Blondyn marszczy brwi i przechyla głowę jak zagubiony szczeniaczek, dopóki nie zdaje sobie sprawy, co Thomas ma na myśli.

\- Hej, spójrz na mnie – mówi, i Thomas spotyka jego twarde spojrzenie. Newt wyciąga rękę, jakby chciał go dotknąć, ale po chwili ją opuszcza, niepewny jak powinien się zachować. - To jest prawdzie, mogę ci to obiecać – mówi zamiast tego, i chodzi o to, że Thomas już naprawdę nie wie, co jest prawdziwe, a co nie, i to przeraża go bardziej niż cokolwiek.

\- No nie wiem – szepcze Thomas, śmiechem próbując rozluźnić atmosferę. - Czuje się, jakbym śnił.

\- Zbyt dobre, by było prawdziwe, co? - mamrocze Newt, uśmiechając się, a napięcie natychmiast znika. - Też mam czasami to uczucie. Ale to jest prawdziwe, zrobiliśmy to. Jesteś teraz bezpieczny, okej?

Thomas chce mu uwierzyć, naprawdę chce, ale nadal nie wie co myśleć – patrzył jak jego przyjaciele giną zaledwie kilka dni temu – i to wydaje się prawdziwe, pewnie, ale tamto też.

\- Wiem o twoich koszmarach – mówi nagle Newt, zupełnie jakby jakimś sposobem potrafił czytać w myślach Thomasa. - Słyszałem, jak kilka razy mówiłeś moje imię, gdy spałeś – ale cokolwiek działo się w twoim śnie, nigdy tak naprawdę się nie zdarzyło, jasne?

\- Umarłeś w moich ramionach – Thomas wypuszcza powietrze, absolutnie nienawidzi tego, jak głos mu się łamie na końcu. - Nie zdołaliśmy cię wyleczyć.

\- Tommy, słuchaj – mówi Newt, odrobinę desperacko, i bierze dłoń Thomasa, splatając ich palce. - Brenda dobiegła do mnie na czas – unosi ich złączone dłonie i kładzie na swojej piersi, tak aby Thomas mógł poczuć stały, mocny rytm jego serca. - Wasza dwójka mnie uratowała, widzisz?

Są teraz tak, tak blisko, że może poczuć ciepło promieniujące od Newta – i to wszystko wydaje się teraz tak niezaprzeczalnie prawdziwe, że może to uchwycić. Thomas zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie chciał, alby to było prawdziwe, ponieważ nie przetrwałby, jakby zostało mu to odebrane. Jakby nagle się obudził lub jakby Bezpieczna Przystań okazała się kolejną okrutną grą DRESZCZu. To by go kompletnie zrujnowało. Jednak Newt sprawia, że czuje się teraz tak bezpieczny, że pozwala odejść tym myślą i pozwala sobie uwierzyć, że to jest prawdziwe.

\- To był tylko koszmar – kończy, a Thomas potakuje, ponieważ Newt uśmiecha się do niego w ten specjalny sposób – w sposób, który sprawia, że Thomas czuje się. jakby świat znowu był na swoim miejscu. I w pewnym sensie teraz jest – ponieważ oni są tutaj, w ich małym, bezpiecznym skrawku utopii, poza światem pełnym nędzy i chorób.

Kiedy słońce już całkowicie zaszło i zrobiło się odrobinę chłodniej, rozpalają ogień. Frypan podaje mu talerz ze zbyt dużą ilością jedzenia i mówi:

\- Zjedz. Potrzebujesz tego, kolego.

Thomas nie zdąża nawet otworzyć ust, by mu podziękować, gdy chłopak odchodzi, żeby dać komuś innemu jego jedzenie.

Newt wciąga go na kłodę przy ogniu. Thomas ląduje z chłopakiem po prawej stronie i Brendą po lewej. Jedzą, rozmawiają i śmieją się (Thomas przybija piątkę Frypanowi, który przechodzi koło nich później, i chwali jego jedzenie) słuchając przemowy Vince’a – Brenda mówi mu, że powtarzał ją każdej nocy, jak do tej pory – ale Thomas nie narzeka. Potrafi powiedzieć, że to, co wychodzi z ust Vince’a, jest całkowicie szczere i pochodzi prosto z jego serca.

\- To miejsce jest dla nich – mówi, wskazując na głaz pokryty imionami, i Thomas wiwatuje, zgadzając się z nim całym sercem.

Po długim posiłku ludzie powoli, ale pewnie pakuję swoje rzeczy. Thomas mówi dobranoc większości swoich przyjaciół, aż w końcu Thomas, Newt, Minho i Brenda są jedynymi, którzy zostali na plaży. Słońce już całkowicie zaszło, a ogień prawie się wypalił – ale wciąż jest wystarczająco duży, by utrzymywać ich w cieple.

Najwyraźniej Minho nie skończył jeszcze swojego posiłku, ponieważ właśnie próbuje upiec stek nad ogniem, używając tylko patyka, i Thomas się śmieje, bo to takie w stylu Minho.

\- Przestań, bo jeszcze się podpalisz – mówi Newt, oczywiście próbując powstrzymać śmiech, ale nie udaje mu się, gdy Minho musi wrzucić cały patyk do ogniska, ponieważ zaczyna się palić.

Wszyscy kończą śmiejąc się histerycznie, a Thomas nie pamięta, aby kiedykolwiek wcześniej czuł się taki szczęśliwy. Nie przestają, aż w końcu śmieją się z czegoś zupełnie innego; może z tego, jak kompletnie szalone były dla nich te ostatnie dni. Plan, by ocalić Minho i dostać się do Raju zawsze wydawał się Thomasowi taki odległy, ale zrobili to – i nagle znalazł się tutaj, w Bezpiecznej Przystani, śmiejąc się ze swoją rodziną. To wydaje się takie surrealne, nie może uwierzyć, że zaszli tak daleko.

Ich śmiech ostatecznie ustaje, a Minho głośno ziewa.

\- Ludzie, jestem wykończony – mówi, rozciągając ręce nad głową.

\- Tak, ja też – mówi Brenda i podnosi się na nogi. - Wy dwaj idziecie? Mogę ci pokazać, gdzie spać, Thomas.

Thomas waha się przez chwilę. Jest naprawdę zmęczony, ale woli posiedzieć tu trochę dłużej.

\- Nie, wy idźcie.

\- Oh, no dobra – mówi Brenda, lekko się uśmiechając. - Dobranoc, zatem.

\- Branoc – mówią Newt i Thomas w tym samym czasie, i Thomas łapie wzrok Minho, gdy on i Brenda się oddalają – i on ma ten łobuzerski wyraz twarzy, którego Thomas nienawidzi. Zwęża oczy, jakby chciał zapytać _co?_ , ale Minho tylko wzrusza ramionami i znika.

Siedzą przez chwilę w ciszy, obserwując ogień, jak robi się mniejszy i mniejszy.

W końcu Newt się odzywa.

\- Nie jesteś zmęczony?

\- Nie bardzo – odpowiada Thomas, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Czy może nie chcesz iść spać z powodu koszmarów?

Kącik ust Thomasa opada w dół, ponieważ, cóż, został przyłapany.

\- ...może – mówi, patrzy w dół na swoje dłonie i myśli o tym, jak przytulał Newta zaledwie kilka godzin temu – jak intymne to było. Teraz też czuje tą atmosferę intymności, ponieważ wokół nie ma nikogo innego. Słyszy ciche szmery rozmów od strony chat – ale oni są teraz oddaleni od wszystkich innych.

\- W porządku, myślę, że wszyscy je mamy – mówi Newt ponurym głosem, i Thomas zastanawia się, o czym są jego koszmary. - Wszyscy przeszliśmy przez niezłe gówno.

Thomas tylko mruczy w odpowiedzi, wciąż obserwując żarzące się ognisko Czuje czystą nienawiść do DRESZCZu, za to, co zrobili jego przyjaciołom i wszystkim innym. Jednak czuje się dużo lepiej, gdy myśli o tym, jak ich pokonali i uciekli – zemścili się, i to wszystko co ma znaczenie pod koniec dnia.

W końcu znajduje odwagę, by spojrzeć na Newta – i wygląda on tak uroczo, w słabym świetle, że to aż śmieszne. Thomas zastanawia się, czy znali się przez Próbami, naprawdę pragnie teraz odzyskać swoje wspomnienia. Zastanawia się, czy byli przyjaciółmi, czy może byli kimś więcej. Lubi myśleć, że byli. (Zakłada, że wcześniej też kochał Newta, ponieważ to niemożliwe dla niego, by go nie kochać.)

Ich dłonie spoczywają obok siebie na kłodzie, i tak łatwo byłoby przesunąć swoją bliżej tej Newta i ponownie spleść ich place. Thomas zrobił kilka ryzykownych rzeczy w swoim życiu, więc zastanawia się, dlaczego ta głupia, mała rzecz przeraża go bardziej, niż włamanie się do głównej siedziby najbardziej wpływowej organizacji na świecie.

\- O czym ty śnisz? - pyta Thomas, zamiast chwycić jego dłoń, i ma nadzieję, że ten temat nie jest zbyt osobisty.

Newt wzrusza ramionami, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego.

\- Zazwyczaj – jak wariuję, nie mogę kontrolować mojego gniewu i moich czynów – mówi, a serce Thomasa znowu zaczyna boleć. - To było przerażające – wyznaje i w końcu patrzy w górę, by spotkać wzrok Thomasa.

\- Tak bardzo przepraszam, Newt – mówi Thomas, ale nawet nie wie do końca, za co przeprasza. Za nie danie mu serum wcześniej, może. Ponieważ jeśli by to zrobił, Newt nie musiałby przez to przechodzić – tracąc zdrowie psychiczne.

\- Przepraszasz? Za co przepraszasz? Myślałem, że już o tym rozmawialiśmy, Tommy – to nie jest twoja wina.

\- Ale… - Thomas chce zaprotestować, ale ręka Newta unosi się, by spocząć na jego ramieniu, i to go w końcu ucisza.

\- Przestań, nie pozwolę ci się obwiniać.

To uderza Thomasa po raz kolejny, jak dobry jest ten chłopak – jak niezaprzeczalnie bezinteresowny i troskliwy jest Newt. Przedkłada dobro wszystkich innych nad swoje – to tak, jakby czuł się odpowiedzialny za całą grupę. To musi być ciężkie brzemię, a Thomas chce zdjąć je z jego barków, ponieważ on musi sobie przypomnieć, żeby troszczyć się też o siebie. Jest dłoń na ramieniu Thomasa, która dodaje mu odwagi, by pochylić się nieco bliżej, i atmosfera momentalnie zmienia się w coś bardziej czułego i delikatnego.

Thomas chce sprawić, by Newt poczuł się dobrze, chce mu pokazać jak bardzo się o niego troszczy – więc go całuje, i ma nadziej, że właśnie to tym osiągnie.

Blondyn wydaje cichy, zaskoczony dźwięk prosto w usta Thomasa, i Thomas zaczyna myśleć, że może jednak właśnie wszystko zepsuł. Jednak Newt się nie odsuwa, co uważa za całkiem dobry znak.

\- Wybacz – szepcze Thomas, gdy delikatnie się odsuwa.

Newt patrzy na niego, osłupiały, i Thomas żałuję, że bardziej tego nie przemyślał – ale nie może żałować, że to zrobił, nawet jeśli Newt już nigdy więcej się do niego nie odezwie.

Jednak potem Newt otrząsa się i wzdycha, przewracając oczami z czułością.

\- Musisz przestać za wszystko przepraszać – mamrocze i przyciąga Thomasa z powrotem.

Thomas wyobrażał sobie, że ich pierwszy pocałunek będzie bardziej gorączkowy. Ale nie. Zamiast tego jest delikatny, tak łagodny i tak kochający, że Thomas czuje się, jakby miał się zaraz rozpuścić w kałuże u ich stóp. Myśli, że to dlatego, że obaj wiedzą, że mają przez sobą nieograniczony czas razem.

Newt odrobinę rozchyla swoje wargi i Thomas nie może się powstrzymać od miękkiego westchnięcia w ich złączone usta. Nigdy nie myślał, że mógłby to mieć, ale teraz, gdy to się dzieje, już nigdy nie chce dać temu odejść – więc przechyla głowę, bo pocałować go głębiej, i ręka Newta przesuwa się z ramienia Thomasa w górę, po jego szyi, aż na policzek, i zaczyna go delikatnie gładzić.

Thomas z kolei nie ma pojęcia, co zrobi ze swoimi kończynami – ale w końcu kładzie rękę na tali drugiego chłopca, pozwalając palcom wsunąć się pod koszulkę i pocierać ciepłą, gładką skórę.

Thomas chciałby nie musieć oddychać, ale niestety musi, i w końcu są zmuszeni się od siebie oderwać. Uświadamia sobie, że nie ma pojęcia co powiedzieć, gdy ich oczy znowu się spotykają, ale Newt patrzy na niego tak, jakby też nie miał pojęcia, więc Thomas po prostu się śmieje, odrobinę pozbawiony tchu. Wie, że będą w porządku, bez względu na wszystko, więc mogą porozmawiać o tym, co to oznacza później.

W tym momencie ogień całkowicie gaśnie i robi się nieco chłodniej. (Jednak twarz Thomasa jest nadal gorąca. Jest całkiem pewien, że rumieni się jak idiota, i ma nadzieję, że ciemność wokół nich to ukryje.)

Newt sugeruje, że powinni wejść do jednej z chat, i Thomas się zgadza – spanie w tym samym pomieszczeniu co Newt brzmi lepiej, niż chciałby przyznać.

Zasypiają obok siebie w jednym łóżku, i Thomas nie ma ani jednego koszmaru tej nocy.

Słońce budzi go następnego ranka.

Thomas otwiera oczy, ale natychmiast z powrotem je zamyka i próbuje ukryć twarz przed oślepiającym światłem, instynktownie przybliżając się do drugiego chłopca, który leży obok niego.

Wtula twarz w szyję Newta, zanim faktycznie może to przemyśleć. Całowali się wczoraj wieczorem, jasne, ale nie może się powstrzymać przed zastanawianiem się, czy może to zrobić teraz, czy Newt myśli, że to by było okej.

Ale to wydaje się takie przyjemne. Newt zawsze był nieco od niego wyższy, więc teraz Thomas wykorzystują tą różnice wzrostu – kładzie głowę na piersi blondyna i słucha jego bicia serca, to go uspokaja i sprawia, że czuje się bezpieczny, tak samo, jak wczoraj.

Thomas rozgląda się po małym pokoju, widzi go zupełnie inaczej niż poprzednio, gdy na dworze było zupełnie ciemno. Jest to bardzo mały pokój z jednym łóżkiem, zbudowany w sposób sugerujący, że ludzie budowali go w pośpiechu – i zapewne tak było. Nie jest idealny, ale działa. Światło słoneczne wpada do pokoju przez jedyne okno i Thomas może usłyszeć odległe dźwięki ludzi rozmawiających na zewnątrz.

Thomas leży tak przez chwilę, rozkoszując się spokojnym rankiem i ciepłem wspólnego łóżka – dopóki Newt nie zaczyna ruszać się we śnie, a słoneczny blask, świecący na niego sprawia, że jego potargane, blond włosy wyglądają jak aureola.

\- Dobry – mamrocze Newt, nie otwierając oczu. Znajduje dłoń Thomasa między pościelą i splata ich palce, a wątpliwości, które Thomas miał, natychmiast znikają.

\- Dzień dobry – odpowiada i delikatnie ściska rękę Newta. To sprawia, że kąciki ust Newta unoszą się i chłopak leniwie otwiera jedno oko.

\- Jak spałeś? - pyta niskim, przyjemnym głosem, który sprawia, że Thomas drży odrobinę – nigdy tak naprawdę nie widział ani nie słyszał go takiego jak teraz, takiego sennego i bezbronnego.

\- Dobrze – odpowiada szczerze. - Lepiej niż przez ostatnie miesiące.

Newt posyła mu senny uśmiech, i to chyba najbardziej ujmująca rzecz, jaką Thomas kiedykolwiek widział.

\- Świetnie, ponieważ mamy dzisiaj mnóstwo rzeczy do zrobienia.

Thomas ciekawie zwraca na to uwagę.

\- Jak co?

\- Pracowanie, budowanie, gotowanie – przecież wiesz jak to na razie wygląda, świeżaku – mówi żartobliwie blondyn, z największym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Thomas jęczy i żartobliwie go popycha, ale robi się trochę sentymentalny przez to przezwisko.

\- Kiedy przestaniecie mnie tak nazywać?

\- Nigdy – odpowiada Newt i składa lekki pocałunek na czole Thomasa, zanim wychodzi z łóżka. Jeszcze nie rozmawiali o tym, czym to coś jest, ale myśli, że wcale nie muszą. Jest jak jest – Thomas chce być z nim i jest całkiem pewien, że Newt też chce być z nim. Takie to proste.

Prawie wszyscy inni są już na nogach, uświadamia sobie Thomas, kiedy obaj wychodzą na zewnątrz. Niektórzy zaczęli już pracować nad różnymi projektami wokół ich małej wioski, i to znowu go uderza, jak bardzo przypomina to Strefę. Jednak w tym miejscu jest zupełnie inna aura – to oczywiste, że ludzie tutaj są prawdziwie szczęśliwi i wolni – w przeciwieństwie do tego, jak to wyglądało podczas Prób.

Sam Thomas czuje, jak roznosi go energia. Zmienił swój bandaż i koszulkę, zanim wyszli na zewnątrz, i naprawdę dobrze spał tej nocy. Jest bardzo ruchliwy, po odzyskiwaniu sił przez tak długo czas, więc jest jak najbardziej gotowy do pracy.

Idą w niewielkiej odległości od siebie na plażę, gdzie Frypan gotuje śniadanie. Jedzą w milczeniu, spoglądając na nieskończony ocean przed nimi, i Thomas czuje taki spokój, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył. Przynajmniej dopóki Minho do nich nie dołącza.

\- Niezła koszulka, Thomas – mówi zamiast przywitania.

Thomas patrzy w dół na t-shirt, który ma na sobie – jest na niego odrobinę za duży, więc może to oczywiste, że nie należy do niego. Albo może Minho po prostu go rozpoznał, bo widział go wcześniej na Newcie.

Thomas mamrocze dzięki i czuje, jak rumieniec rozlewa się na jego policzkach. Nie wie dlaczego, ale nie ma nic przeciwko, żeby jego przyjaciele wiedzieli.

\- Chodźmy trochę popracować, chłopcy – mówi Minho z uśmieszkiem błąkającym się na wargach.

Kończą pomagając Gally’emu budować kolejną chatkę, i zajmuje im mnóstwo czasu, by to skończyć. Głównie przez Minho, który nie przestaje opowiadać sarkastycznych żartów i sprawiać, że wszyscy zwijają się ze śmiechu. Pod koniec wszyscy są wykończeni.

Jednak to zaczyna jakoś wyglądać; jak miejsce, w którym mogą zacząć od początku, dojść do siebie i w końcu być szczęśliwi.

Obiad wygląda niemal tak samo, jak wczoraj, ale Thomas nie ma nic przeciwko. Decyduje, że to jego ulubiony czas w ciągu dnia, ponieważ wtedy wszyscy przesiadują razem, jedząc, rozmawiając i śmiejąc się w najlepszym towarzystwie.

Obecnie Harriet opowiada historię jak przejęli Berga każdemu, kto jej jeszcze nie zna, i to dobra historia. Zajęło im dużo czasu, by to zaplanować. Thomas wie, jak zestresowana była przed całą akcją, ale spisali się doskonale i wszystko poszło gładko. Jest z niej dumny.

\- ...i wtedy wycelowałam pistoletem w jego twarz, a on tak po prostu stracił przytomność! - wykrzykuje, strzelając palcami.

Wszyscy są radośni i śmieją się, gdy Harriet przybija piątki z Sonyą i Arisem.

Newt siedzi obok Thomasa, lekko się o niego opierając, i to sprawia, że Thomas czuje ciepło i mrowienie w brzuchu. W nagłym przypływie odwagi pochyla się do przodu, składając miękki pocałunek w kąciku ust drugiego chłopaka. Uśmiech Newta się powiększa, a jeśli ktoś wokół nich to zauważył, nie wydaje się, aby się tym przejmował.

Thomas znowu przenosi wzrok na dziewczyny po drugiej stronie ogniska, a Sonya uśmiecha się do niego. Nigdy wcześniej nie zauważył jak bardzo przypomina ona Newta. Mają takie same brudno blond włosy, takie same zmarszczki wokół oczy, gdy się uśmiechają – oboje mówią w podobny sposób, mimo że mają inne akcenty. Thomas nie ma pojęcia co zrobić z tą informacją, ale powinien nakłonić Newta, żeby częściej z nią rozmawiał, gdyby jakimś cudem się okazało, że są spokrewnieni. Wspomni o tym później. W końcu mają przed sobą cały czas tego świata.

Po obiedzie idą wzdłuż plaży, wsłuchując się w szum fal i cykanie świerszczy w oddali.

Na zewnątrz nie jest kompletnie ciemno, ponieważ księżyc świeci wyjątkowo jasno tego wieczoru. Tak samo gwiazdy – Thomas nigdy wcześniej nie widział tylu gwiazd naraz. To naprawdę jest Raj.

Newt wygląda jeszcze piękniej niż zwykle, skąpany w bladym świetle księżyca, z rozwianymi włosami i już opaloną skórą. Thomas nigdy nie przywyknie do faktu, że Newt jest teraz jego, w pewnym sensie. Wie, że jedna osoba nie może należeć do innej, ale zdecydowanie czuje, jakby oni należeli do siebie nawzajem.

Zatrzymuje Newta, by dać mu szybkiego buziaka – ponieważ chce, ponieważ może, zamierza to zrobić. Uważa, że powinni nadrobić stracony czas.

Newt tylko się śmieje i też go całuje, i Thomas się roztapia, po raz kolejny, ponieważ to jest prawdziwe, to się faktycznie dzieje.

Siedzą obaj na piasku, a na dworze nadal jest ciepło, mino że słońce zaszło już jakiś czas temu. Są tak blisko, że ich uda się dotykają, i to tak, jakby przyciągało ich do siebie, nawet bez myślenia o tym. Thomas uśmiech się do siebie na myśl o tym, o nich będących dokładnie tam, gdzie powinni być.

\- Czy Minho dał ci już naszyjnik? - pyta Newt, a Thomas czuje się lekko zdezorientowany.

\- Nie? Jaki naszyjnik?

\- Naszyjnik, który ci przekazałem w mieście – wyjaśnia blondyn, i Thomas teraz sobie przypomina. Newt tam leżał, bezradny i chory, gdy nagle wcisnął coś do ręki Thomasa – pamięta też jak krzyczał, wiedząc, że Newt traci nad sobą kontrolę. Thomas był tak zajęty wszystkim innym, że kompletnie o tym zapomniał, a teraz nie ma pojęcia co się stało z naszyjnikiem.

\- Minho go znalazł, nie martw się, ale poprosiłem go, żeby ci go jeszcze nie oddawał.

Teraz Thomas jest nawet bardziej zdezorientowany.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- W środku był list do ciebie… myślałem, że to będzie ostatni, jaki kiedykolwiek napiszę - wyjaśnia Newt, a Thomas może praktycznie poczuć, jak jego własne serce łamie się na dwie części.

\- Newt… - zaczyna, ale tak naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, co powiedzieć.

\- Jest okej – mamrocze, a Thomas nie pyta o ten list, bo wie, że Newt mu powie jak będzie chciał, jak będzie gotowy.

\- Napisałem dużo rzeczy – ale wolałbym ci raczej je powiedzieć, twarzą w twarz, skoro faktycznie mogę to zrobić.

Thomas kiwa głową, nagle zaczynając się martwić, o to, co blondyn zamierza mu powiedzieć.

\- Ja… Kocham cię – wyznaje Newt, tak po prostu, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na całym świecie. - I to już od jakiegoś czasu. Nawet nie pamiętam, kiedy zacząłem, szczerze mówiąc – mówi i przerywa, spuszczając wzrok na swoje dłonie i unikając wzroku Thomasa. - Ale prawdopodobnie jeszcze zanim zabrali nam nasze wspomnienia.

Thomas uświadamia sobie, że wstrzymywał oddech przez cały ten czas, więc w końcu go wypuszcza i zaczyna oddychać. Nie wie co powiedzieć, zwykle nie wie, nawet w normalnych okolicznościach, a co dopiero teraz.

\- Tylko pomyślałem, że powinieneś wiedzieć, no wiesz, na wypadek jakbym nie dał rady. Właśnie dlatego dałem ci ten list – kończy Newt, a Thomas zdaje sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę jest tylko jedna rzecz, którą może powiedzieć.

\- Ja też cię kocham – szepcze, a jeśli jego głos drży od tego jak podatny na zranienia się teraz czuję, no cóż, nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć.

Są teraz twarzą w twarz, a Thomas nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak blisko nikogo. Jest tak intymnie i intensywnie, że myśli, że może w każdej chwili wybuchnąć, ale atmosfera jest również bardzo delikatna i kochająca, w jakiś sposób.

To jest tak, jakby Newt widział go całego, wiedział wszystkie uczucia, które ma względem niego, widział jak bardzo Thomas go kocha. To odrobinę przerażające, bycie tak wrażliwym, ale on potrzebuje, żeby Newt to wszystko wiedział.

W chwili, gdy te trzy słowa wydostają się ponownie z jego ust, w oczach Newta miga błysk niepewności, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. Thomas postanawia, że będzie to mówił każdego dnia, dopóki całkowicie go nie przekona.

Jednak teraz pocałowanie go do nieprzytomności będzie musiało wystarczyć. Obaj pochylają się do przodu w tym samym czasie i spotykają się na środku.

Tym razem pocałunek jest bardziej desperacki, ale nadal nie gorączkowy. Thomas całuje go, miękko i powoli, próbując przelać w ten pocałunek wszystkie swoje emocje, próbując sprawić, by Newt zrozumiał i poczuł całą miłość, jaką ma do niego. Ale wtedy Newt przysuwa się niemożliwie blisko i kładzie rękę na jego policzku, przytrzymując go w miejscu. Z jego gardła wydobywa się odgłos, który nie jest kwileniem, nie jest, chociaż prawdopodobnie nie ma innego sposobu na nazwanie go.

Newt śmieje się z tego naprzeciw jego ust, przez co Thomas może poczuć wibracje tego odgłosu. Wciąż ma problem z uwierzeniem, że to nie jest jakiś gorączkowy sen, w którym dostaje wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek pragnął w życiu – bezpieczeństwo, wolność, odwzajemnioną miłość.

W tej chwili Thomas niemal siedzi na kolanach Newta i czuje się dobrze, będąc tym mniejszym z nich. Newt połyka miękkie, potrzebujące westchnienia, które wydostają się z jego ust, i wszystko jest po prostu takie błogie i idealne.

Thomas czuje się tak dobrze, że już niemal kompletnie się w tym zatraca, ale wtedy słyszy jak ktoś wykrzykuje ich imiona.

Newt jęczy, pochylając się i chowając głowę w szyi Thomasa, śmiejąc się cicho. To Minho, oczywiście, że to Minho.

Thomas również zaczyna się śmiać i zostawia ostatni pocałunek na czole drugiego chłopca, po czym szybko odsuwa się od niego, zanim ich przyjaciel do nich dotrze.

\- Więc, co robimy? - pyta Minho, siadając koło nich.

Thomas rumieni się, uświadamiając sobie jak musi teraz wyglądać; rozszerzone źrenice, zmierzwione włosy, zaczerwienione policzki. Przeczesuje dłonią przez włosy, próbują je trochę poskromić, ale to prawdopodobnie niczego nie zmieni. Minho uśmiech się do niego i Newta z wszystkowiedzącym spojrzeniem, ale bez nutki osądzania ich.

\- Um, obserwujemy gwiazdy? - chce powiedzieć Thomas, ale wychodzi z tego bardziej pytanie.

\- Okej, niech wam będzie – odpowiada Minho, przewracając oczami, to oczywiste, że tego nie kupuje. Następnie kładzie się bezpośrednio na piasku i wskazuje palcem w niebo. - Ta wygląda jak koszyk na zakup.

Newt robi to samo, aby mieć dobry widok na to, co wskazuje.

\- To Wielka Niedźwiedzica, geniuszu – wtrąca się, a Thomas śmieje się, i zastanawia, skąd on to wie.

Minho wzrusza ramionami.

\- To jest teraz nasze miejsce, koleś. Możemy nazwać gwiazdy jakkolwiek chcemy – możemy po prostu… zacząć od nowa.

Thomas rozważa to, i tak, jego przyjaciel ma rację. To jest ich własny kawałek świata, gdzie nic nie jest zniszczone przez promienie słoneczne ani wirusy – i mogą z tym zrobić wszystko co chcą. Zacząć od nowa. Nagle jest przytłoczony wolnością i szczęściem wokół.

Ich trójka jest cicho przez chwilę, po prostu leżą na plaży i patrzą w gwiazdy. Tak wiele z nich jest widocznych, ponieważ promieniowanie słoneczne nie miało na nie wpływu, i to jest oszałamiające – Thomas nie może nawet tego pojąć.

Nie jest ekspertem, jeśli chodzi o gwiazdy lub konstelacje, ale Newt ma racje; na pewno mogą zobaczyć Wielką Niedźwiedzicę tuż nad nimi, nad horyzontem. Thomas rozgląda się nieco dalej i jest prawie pewien, że widzi konstelacje Skorpiona, więc to musi być Strzelec. Jednak to, co Minho zasugerował brzmi jak naprawdę dobry pomysł – te nazwy nie muszą już mieć znaczenie.

\- No dobra, nazywam tą po Albym – ogłasza Newt, wskazując na wyjątkowo jasną gwiazdę, a Thomas przekręca swoją głowę w prawo, tak że ich twarze są bliżej siebie, i posyłają sobie nawzajem pełne miłości, prywatne uśmiechy.

\- Ben – to wszystko, co mówi Minho, wskazując na kolejną.

To jest tak niewiarygodnie słodko-gorzkie, nazywanie gwiazd po ich upadłych przyjaciołach – ale to wydaje się czymś właściwym, myśli Thomas. To trochę tak, jakby składali im hołd. Ponownie spogląda w rozgwieżdżone nocne niebo, szukając następnej do nazwania. W końcu dostrzega idealną gwiazdę; jest dosyć mała, ale nadal bardzo jasna.

\- To Chuck – mamrocze Thomas, i to nadal boli, mówienie tego imienia na głos, ale ignoruje to, ponieważ wie, że czas leczy rany. To jest pierwszy raz, gdy czuje, że pewnego dnia będzie z nim dobrze.

Thomas znajduje większą gwiazdę obok Chucka. Jest tak samo jasna i jest właśnie tam – jakby czuwała nad mniejszą gwiazdą. Chroniła ją, jakimś sposobem.

\- A to jest Teresa.

Czuje jak Newt bierze go za rękę, prawdopodobnie chcąc go pocieszyć, i to działa zaskakująco dobrze. Thomas splata ich palce w delikatnym, miękkim piasku, łagodnie go ściska, jakby chciał powiedzieć dziękuję. I Thomas naprawdę chce powiedzieć to na głos – chce podziękować Newtowi za to, że nigdy z niego nie zrezygnował, nawet kiedy prawdopodobnie powinien. Chce mu podziękować za to, że za nim podążał, dokądkolwiek się udał, nie wątpiąc w niego ani przez sekundę, nawet gdy nie miał żadnego planu. Ilość zaufania, którą musiał posiadać, jest przytłaczająca, a Thomas nie czuje się tego warty. Ale może podziękować Newtowi później – mają czas. Mają tak dużo czasu.

\- Więc co zrobimy teraz? - pyta Newt, a Thomas wie, że nie odnosi się do tej chwili, ale raczej do całego obrazka – co oni wszyscy zamierzają zrobić tutaj, w tym Raju.

Thomas myśli o Teresie i Chucku i wszystkich innych, których stracili, ale wtedy patrzy na swoich przyjaciół, i zdaje sobie sprawę, że wszystko jest dużo bardziej znośnie, kiedy są w pobliżu.

\- Tak jak powiedział Minho. Zaczniemy od nowa.

Będzie z nimi dobrze.


	2. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Przyszłość jest teraz w twoich rękach, Tommy.

\- Przyszłość jest teraz w twoich rękach, Tommy.

Thomas promienieje i bierze dłoń Newta w swoją, składając szybki, miękki pocałunek na jego knykciach.

\- Miałeś na myśli, w _naszych_ rękach, prawda? - mówi, ponieważ są w tym razem, zawsze i na zawsze.

Newt wydaje tylko mruczący dźwięk w odpowiedzi i patrzy na Thomasa z czułym wyrazem twarzy. Thomas prawie czuje się, jakby na to nie zasługiwał – na jego miłość i uczucie. Bo co on kiedykolwiek zrobił, żeby na to zasłużyć?

Minęły prawie cztery miesiące, odkąd tu przybyli, ale Thomas wciąż budzi się z krzykiem niemal każdej nocy. Newt czasami też, ale mają siebie nawzajem, aby się pocieszyć. Gdy się budzi, Newt tylko przytula go ciasno, tak żeby Thomas mógł słyszeć bicie jego serca, i to działa cuda, za każdym razem. Potem zasypiają w ten sposób, a kiedy się rano budzą, jakimś sposobem są nawet bardziej splątani niż noc wcześniej. Nie mają się jeszcze dobrze, pewnie jeszcze nie będą przez jakiś czas, ale. Zdecydowanie tam zmierzają, powoli, ale pewnie. Miłość Newta leczy go szybciej, niż cokolwiek innego by mogło.

Thomas cicho wzdycha, patrząc jak słońce zachodzi nad oceanem, za plecami drugiego chłopca, sprawiając, że jego włosy wydają się złote. Kocha go tak mocno, że to niemal boli. Thomas powiedział mu to już wiele, wiele razy, ale to nigdy nie wydaje się wystarczającą ilością – nigdy nie udało mu się wyjaśnić tej bezwarunkowej miłości, którą czuje do Newta. Więc mówi mu to znowu.

\- Tak bardzo cię kocham – mówi, prawdopodobnie po raz setny. Thomas nigdy nie przestanie tego mówić, ponieważ kocha wyraz twarzy Newta, gdy te słowa opuszczają jego usta. To spojrzenie pełne czystego zachwytu i czułości to najulubieńsza rzecz Thomasa na całym świecie. Newt nie musi mówić mu tego samego, ponieważ Thomas po prostu wie, patrząc na wyraz twarzy blondyna, że jego uczucia są jak najbardziej odwzajemnione.

Newt i tak zawsze odpowiada mu tym samym.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham.

Zawsze.


End file.
